harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Potions (class)
*Vindictus Veridian *Horace Slughorn *Severus Snape |required textbooks=*''Magical Drafts and Potions'' by Arsenius Jigger *''Advanced Potion Making'' by Libatius Borage |required equipment=*Cauldron *Brass scales *Phials *Various ingredients *WandWands are needed to perform Potion-making spells and spells to analyse the ingridents of potions, like Specialis revelio. *Books *Parchment *Quill }} Potions is a core class and subject taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In this class, students learn the correct way to brew potions. They follow specific recipes and use various magical ingredients to create the potions, starting with simple ones and moving to more advanced ones as they progress in knowledge. A standard potions kit includes plant ingredients such as Belladonna and supplies such as glass phials and weighing scales. The professor of this subject is referred to as a potions master. The potions master at Hogwarts for many years was Horace Slughorn and later Severus Snape. It is unknown if Professor Slughorn stayed as potions master or if someone else took over following the Second Wizarding War. Class information - level potions class]] At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Potions is a required subject for students, from first year to fifth year. Potion recipes can be found in many books, including the books the students at Hogwarts use in their classes, but the intricacies of timing, ageing, stirring techniques, and bottling which are much more difficult to learn without the mentoring of the experienced masters. Certain ingredients can be found in the cupboard in the classroom, but others have to be bought before the start of the year at the apothecary. Around 1981, Severus Snape became the professor of Potions at Hogwarts; he served as the school's potions professor through 1996, when he was replaced by Horace Slughorn. , potions master]] Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations are taken at the end of a student's fifth year; as such students are spent learning Ordinary Wizarding Level potions and possibly revisiting the past four years of lessons. As part of their Potions O.W.L., students must sit a written exam one of the questions asks to describe Polyjuice Potion and its purpose and after students must complete a practical exam. Professor Snape mentions that achieving a high mark at Ordinary Wizarding Level is difficult., which was later demonstrated in 1996, when only twelve students reached the required level to advance to N.E.W.T. - Chapter 9 (Half-blood Prince) When Severus Snape was the professor, students had to achieve an 'Outstanding' on their O.W.L. in order to take his advanced class. As Head of House, Professor Snape tended to favour students from Slytherin House more than other students, so Slytherins tended to do better than others at the subject. On the other hand however, Horace Slughorn was more lenient; Harry and Ron were both allowed to continue to the N.E.W.T. class with an 'Exceeds Expectations' O.W.L. He also does not grant Slytherins special treatments, thus having them lose their advantage in good classwork. - Chapter 9 (Half-blood Prince) Location and time Potions lessons take place in the Dungeons. Classroom layout The classroom used to be squared-sized, very large, with large tables and windows. In the corner resides a stone basin used to wash students' hands and ladles. From 1992-onwards, the classroom was of an oval shape and relatively smaller, with small work tables. In 1996, the classroom was extended, adding space for more work tables. Lesson times Curriculum First year Potions Cure-for-boils.png|Cure for Boils Forgetfulness-potion.png|Forgetfulness Potion Herbicide.png|Herbicide Potion Wideye-or-awakening-potion.png|Wideye Potion Ingredients InfusionofWormwood.png|Infusion of Wormwood FlobberwormMucus.png|Flobberworm Mucus Wolfsbane.png|Aconite Asphodel.png|Asphodel Dittany.png|Dittany DragonBlood.png|dragon blood *Aconite, bezoars, some basic details on preparation of the Draught of Living Death such as what would be created if powdered root of asphodel was added to an Infusion of Wormwood, and the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane. *Types of Cauldrons *Types of Vials *Antidote to Common Poisons *Wiggenweld Potion *Collecting the ingredients for Wiggenweld Potion *The 12 uses of dragon blood *Potion Ingredients such as: Moly, Wiggentree bark, Puffapod spores, and Moondew Second year Sleeping-draught.png|Sleeping Draught SwellSol.png|Swelling Solution *Wiggenweld Potion *Sleeping Draught *Hair-Raising Potion *Swelling Solution *Girding Potion * Essay of Flobberworm Mucus uses in potions Third year Potions Antidote-to-common-poisons.png|Antidote to Uncommon Poisons Shrinking-solution-part-2.png|Shrinking Solution Ingredients Fire seed3.png|Fire Seed DriedBillywigStings.png|Billywig sting Doxy-egg-lrg.png|Doxy egg Fairy-wings.png|Fairy wings DragonflyThoraxes.png|Dragonfly Thoraxes *Effects of Wiggenweld Potion *Girding Potion *Confusing Concoction *Undetectable Poisons *Potion Ingredients such as: Chizpurfle Carapaces, Graphorn horn, and Flying Seahorses. Fourth year *Poison Antidote *Girding Potion *Wit-Sharpening Potion Fifth year Invigoration-draught.png|Invigoration Draught *Draught of Peace *Strengthening Solution *Calming Draught Sixth and seventh years Lacewing-flies-lrg.png|Polyjuice Potion Bottle-of-love-potion-lrg.png|love potion Shrinking-solution-part-2.png|Shrinking Solution Felix Felicis.png|Felix Felicis Love.png|Amortentia HiccoughingSolution.png|Hiccoughing Solution Draught-of-living-death.png|Draught of Living Death *Golpalott's Third Law *Elixir to Induce Euphoria *Wit-Sharpening Potion *Volubilis Potion *Love Potion Antidote *Wiggenweld Potion *Other advanced potions Known professors Swoopstikes.jpg|Swoopstikes (dates unknown) VindictusProfile.jpg|Vindictus Viridian (dates unknown) Horace Slughorn.jpg|Horace Slughorn (first term, 1942-1981) (second term, 1996-?) Severus-Snape-Wallpaper-hogwarts-professors-32797169-1024-768.jpg|Severus Snape (1980-1996) Required textbooks Potions Book.png One-thousand-magical-herbs-and-fungi-pottermore.png Advanced Potion Making..png *''Magical Drafts and Potions'' by Arsenius Jigger *''One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'' by Phyllida Spore *''Advanced Potion-Making'' by Libatius Borage Known O.W.L.s Barty Crouch, Jr.jpg|Barty Crouch Jr. † Billweasley.jpg|Bill Weasley Zabini.jpg|Blaise Zabini Draco Malfoy hp6.jpg|Draco Malfoy Louis-Doyle-Ernie-Macmillan.jpg|Ernie Macmillan PromoHP7 Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter HermioneGranger.jpg|Hermione Granger Horace Slughorn.jpg|Horace Slughorn Lily Potter1.jpg|Lily Potter I † Mikecorner.JPG|Michael Corner PadmaPatil.png|Padma Patil Percy.jpg|Percy Weasley Ron Weasley.jpg|Ron Weasley Severus-Snape-Wallpaper-hogwarts-professors-32797169-1024-768.jpg|Severus Snape † TerryBoot.PNG|Terry Boot Nymphadora Tonks Deathly Hallows promotional image.jpg|Nymphadora Tonks † 100px-Alastor Moody Profile.jpg|Alastor Moody † Kingsley7.jpg|Kingsley Shacklebolt Thomas Marvolo Riddle.jpg|Tom Riddle † ArseniusJigger.JPG|Arsenius Jigger Glover Hipworth.jpg|Glover Hipworth Alice1.jpg|Alice Longbottom Frank1.jpg|Frank Longbottom Dawlishprofile.jpg|John Dawlish MOLLY1.jpg|Molly Weasley *Theodore Nott Media File:Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - The Potions Master|The Potions Master File:Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince Potions with Slughorn|Potions With Slughorn Behind the scenes , Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Leanne and Seamus Finnigan in Potions class.]]In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, many more students are shown to be in Harry's N.E.W.T. level Potions class than are mentioned in the book. The book specifically names Harry, Ron, and Hermione to be the only Gryffindors to have moved on to N.E.W.T. level, but the film shows Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Lavender Brown to be in the class as well. Katie Bell and Romilda Vane are also in the class in the film, although they are actually a seventh year and a fourth year student respectively. This was a glarring mistake on the director's part. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Severus Snape claims that there will be no "wand waving" in his class, though potion-making spells are always needed to complete the brewing process. Author's comments Chemistry was my least favourite subject at school, and I gave it up as soon as I could. Naturally, when I was trying to decide which subject Harry's arch-enemy, Severus Snape, should teach, it had to be the wizarding equivalent. This makes it all the stranger that I found Snape's introduction to his subject quite compelling ('I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death...'), apparently part of me found Potions quite as interesting as Snape did; and indeed I always enjoyed creating potions in the books, and researching ingredients for them. Many of the components of the various draughts and libations that Harry creates for Snape exist (or were once believed to exist) and have (or were believed to have) the properties I gave them. Dittany, for instance, really does have healing properties (it is an anti-inflammatory, although I would not advise Splinching yourself to test it); a bezoar really is a mass taken from the intestines of an animal, and it really was once believed that drinking water in which a bezoar was placed could cure you of poisoning.''Pottermore Appearances *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter for Kinect'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Pottermore'' *Harry Potter: The Character Vault *Harry Potter: The Character Vault Notes and references de:Zaubertränke es:Pociones (clase) fr:Potions it:Pozioni (classe) nl:Toverdranken pl:Eliksiry ru:Зельеварение pt-br:Poções (matéria Category:Hogwarts subjects